


Behind the Plant

by IreneSpring



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: An Alex Cabot Signature Scheme, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Reunions, that sort of goes wrong for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSpring/pseuds/IreneSpring
Summary: Alex returns home from her overseas job to surprise Olivia.Prompt: "Who got me a Valentine's Card?"
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Behind the Plant

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that since we're starting the second half of these prompts, it really was time for the established relationship tag. This prompt should fit in around the beginning of season 13. 
> 
> Also, this is the most charitable I'm ever going to be to Stabler. So enjoy it, hypothetical Stabler fans.

Work still doesn’t feel the same to Olivia. She knows, understands, and even agrees with some of Alex’s criticisms of Elliot, but he was still there for her. He was the one who had her back against Cragen countless times, saved her life more than once, and held her as she sobbed after Alex was sent to Witness Protection. He had been a constant in her life for thirteen years, and now he was gone. 

Her life feels empty. Her girlfriend is in Africa, her partner is at home hiding from the world, and the other detectives avoid her in some misguided act of sympathy. They’re giving her space, she knows, but she doesn’t want space. She wants to feel like everything she’s built for herself isn’t dying. 

When she shows up at the precinct on Tuesday morning, or at least she thinks it’s Tuesday, she’s not entirely sure, she completely misses the card on her desk. She just types in her computer password and starts scrolling through emails. It’s too early to go conference with Warner, and until they get her report back they can’t really do anything on the evidence front. She has free time, which means she has absolutely nothing to do.

It isn’t until John taps her on the arm that she’s shaken out of her stupor.

“What do you want?” Olivia demands and immediately regrets her tone. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” John says with a dismissive shrug. “Though it might be time for a change of occupation, you’ve been sitting at your desk for an hour and haven’t noticed the card.”

“What card?” Olivia asks, and then she sees it. It’s pale pink with a picture of two birds snuggled up against each other with a heart drawn between them. Olivia lets out an annoyed grunt. She’s not sure whose bright idea it was to rub in her isolation to her, but she sincerely hopes that a pigeon shits on their head. “Very funny,” she mutters. “Who sent me a Valentine’s Day card?”

“Just read it,” John sighs. And Olivia rolls her eyes as she flips open the card.  _ Hey, babe,  _ it reads,  _ look behind you. _ Confused, Olivia turns around to see Alex standing there. In the precinct. In the United States.

“What… how…” Olivia can’t even begin to form full thoughts.

“Missed me?” Alex asks with a confident smile and Olivia barely has time to think before instinct takes over, and she’s running into Alex’s arms.

“You’re back,” she whispers into her girlfriend’s hair.

“You didn’t think I’d really leave you all alone right now, did you?”

“Your job-”

“Is not as important as you,” Alex says. “Besides, I was getting homesick anyway.” That’s right, Olivia remembers, Alex is moving in with her. She is never going to be alone again. Not having the right words, Olivia opts instead to take Alex’s face into her hands and pull her in for a passionate kiss. They did the long distance thing fine, but nothing compares to the realness of Alex in her arms. Olivia feels alive for the first time all week. They only break apart when she hears John clearing his throat.

“It would be a shame for someone to commit a misdemeanor in the middle of a police precinct,” he comments. Alex rolls her eyes.

“I dare you to arrest us,” she challenges, and kisses Olivia again.

“Could you at least take it into another room? Some of us are trying to be responsible adults.”

“Fine.” With a sigh, Olivia grabs Alex’s hand and pulls her into a conference room, before immediately turning around and pressing her into the door. “I missed you so much, Al, you have no idea.” Olivia kisses her, and savors the noise Alex makes when she opens her mouth. It’s been too long. It’s been too long and Olivia’s been so lonely but Alex is back now. Maybe, just maybe, everything will be okay.

“Oh, I think I had some idea,” Alex says with a smile when they part for air. “It’s so good to see you, Liv. I honestly have know idea how I could have stayed away for so long.”

“How did you know to come back?” Olivia asks. She wants to kiss Alex again, but more than anything she just wants to take in her features. She just wants to look at her and force her brain to realize that she’s actually there. Actually home.

“I knew when you told me what happened with Elliot,” Alex says, and Olivia wants to facepalm because obviously. This is Alex Cabot, the woman who knows her better than anyone else. “You know I’ve never liked him, but I know who he was to you.”

“It sucked,” Olivia admits.

“Yeah.”

“I miss him. I missed you. I’m so happy you’re back.”

“You needed me, so I’m here.”

“And you’re staying?”

“Uh huh. McCoy made me an offer. Don’t worry Liv, I fully intend to stay in New York for as long as you’ll have me.”

“You are my favorite person,” Olivia murmurs, leaning in for a quick kiss. She and Alex just smile at each other before Olivia realizes something. “Wait a minute, the whole card thing, you must have had help.”

“John assured me he could make it work.” That makes sense. He probably got the card onto the desk while Alex hid somewhere… 

“Wait, I didn’t notice the card for an hour. You were here that entire time?”

“I was hiding behind a plant. My knees are killing me.”

“Oh my god, sit down. I’m so sorry.” Alex laughs as she peels herself off the door and sits down on the couch.

“It was worth it.”

“Do you want a massage? Food? Anything? God, I really am a shit detective…”

“Liv. It’s fine. I just need to stretch out for a little while.”

“Of course.”

“And, I was figuring once that’s done and you’re finished with work for the day, we could get some dinner.”

“I’m really not sure I’m up to the whole restaurant thing. I’m sorry, any other day…”

“I was talking about good old-fashioned American fast food,” Alex assures her. “Hamburgers, fries, vanilla milkshakes. I figure after an hour of squats I’ve earned a cheat day.”

“You really are the perfect woman,” Olivia mutters.

“Right back at you, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another attempt by me to write physical affection without sounding like a robot. Let me know how you think it went!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
